


Шепоты на чердаке

by centrefolds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: вдохновлено октябрьским мрачночелленджем
Kudos: 9





	Шепоты на чердаке

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено октябрьским мрачночелленджем

Шшшш. Тихо. Не шевелись. Не открывай глаза. Они не должны узнать, что ты их слышишь. Пока они не начали двигаться все нормально. Не бойся. Они не знают, что ты здесь. Не думай о них, они услышат

Шепот стихает. Скрипит половица на чердаке. Неужели почувствовали?

В прошлый раз, когда они пришли, нет, не думай об этом. Зажмурься сильнее. Считай овечек. Белая, пушистая рисованная овечка с серенькой мордочкой подходит к барьеру, морщится, отходит назад для разбега

Снова скрип. Ближе к лестнице. Шестнадцать ступенек

Шевелит бочками, устраиваясь поудобнее. Пышная шерстка снежно белая и мягкая, как облака. Овечка разбегается, прыгает и становится облачком, которое легко взлетает в небо

Четвертая сверху ступенька, они точно идут за тобой

Может быть пронесет? Может они вернутся? В доме темно и тихо. Только часы в гостиной отбивают каждый час. Бесконечность назад была полночь. Будет еще одна ступенька, потом половица прямо перед дверью

Позади целое стадо и каждая из них должна перепрыгнуть через барьер. Следующая выходит вперед, ее подбадривает блеяние соседок. Она неловко встает вдалеке и готовится к разбегу, шаг другой, быстрее и быстрее, прыжок

Их дыхание слишком холодное, пробивает дрожью, наклоняются так низко, что сдувают прядь волос на нос, но не можешь пошевельнуться, чтобы ее убрать. Главное, не чихнуть, придется открыть глаза. Изо всех сил

Ноготь проводит линию на щеке, как будто разрезает кожу. Все тело трясется от страха, мокрая от пота пижама моментально становится ледяной, когда кто-то из них сбрасывает одеяло

Вторая овечка прыгает через барьер и уносится облачком, вслед за первой, они радостно кружатся в ярко голубом небе. Теперь очередь третьей овечки, ей обязательно нужно будет прыгнуть вслед за своими подругами. Это очень важно. Нужно сосредоточится на овечках и не терять их из виду

Ноготь убирает волосы с лица, дыхание с запахом свежей крови касается голой кожи

Бой часов. Вой. В закрытой комнате поднимается ветер, который раскидывает вокруг листы бумаги и мелкие игрушки. Забирает их с собой в центр урагана до следующей ночи. Главное, не прислушиваться к их шепоту на чердаке и тогда, может быть, они не вернутся снова.


End file.
